ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Could Be Victorious At Box Office
“Victorious: The Movie,” the new Nickelodeon Movies project based on a hit TV series from Nickelodeon, “Victorious,” has a good shot easily taking the top spot at the weekend box office over the weekend earning as high as $30 million. On the otherside, the film will mark as the series finale to the cancelled TV series on Nick. The series ended with only 58 episodes and four seasons. Fans got disappointed critizicing that the series finale is unhealthy. As for the film, it will all make the series to end with a big bang to screens as fans might see characters graduating on the big screen. Also Read: iCarly: The Movie Box Office Success Leads Film Adaptations To Nickelodeon TV Shows “Victorious: The Movie” won’t have a lot of competition. The week’s other wide openers are the baseball drama “42” from Warner Bros. and horror spoof “Scary Movie 5” from the Weinstein Company. Last week’s No. 1 film, “Evil Dead," is expected to take a serious second-week tumble, as most horror movies do. So the weekend looks like it will be a battle between “Victorious: The Movie”, “42” and “Scary Movie 5,” with the Nickelodeon teen comedy movie having a slight edge, analysts say. With that said, “Victorious: The Movie” will be a huge movie for fans because on how much the connect with the show and with it being cancelled, their lives got crushed. In fact, they won't be able to see what's going to happen next to the gang. However, they will find out because they will be starring in to their first movie together with Victoria Justice returning as teenage girl Tori Vega from Hollwood Arts High School. There's no hope if it could set box office records for a Nickelodeon Movie. “iCarly: The Movie” debuts with a stunning $50.3 million in 2010 for total of $113 million, and spun a sequel with “iCarly: The Sequel” in 2012, last year, with a much soft $33.1 million, not a bad opening for a pic, for total of $93 million. But “True Jackson, VP: The Movie” was called a major floop when it made only $30 million on Memorial day in 2011, that's not a very bad opening. With a total of $95 million, it turned out to be a huge success after all. Paramount Pictures will have the G-rated film, which budgets $35 million, in roughly around 3,400 theaters. 41% was rated mixed from Rotten Tomatoes, and some of the critics are mixed as well with some loving it and some hating it. Also read: The Jackie Robinson You Won't See in '42' That said, Legendary Pictures and distributor Warner Bros. could have a sleeper on their hands with “42,” a passion project of Legendary chief executive Thomas Tull, who produces. It’s written and directed by Bruce Helgeland, the veteran writer behind “L.A. Confidential,” and “Mystic River.” Chadwick Boseman stars as Robinson, and Harrison Ford plays Branch Rickey, the Dodgers executive who signed him. Warner Bros. could use a hit. All five of its 2013 releases -- "The Incredible Burt Wonderstone," "Jack the Giant Slayer," "Gangster Squad," "Beautiful Creatures" and "Bullet to the Head" -- have disappointed at the box office. The presence of Ford – who hasn’t been seen on screen since 2011’s “Cowboys and Aliens” – could be significant if the film is to play beyond its target audiences, which are baseball fans and African Americans. Boseman turns in a solid performance, most critics say, but he’s a relative unknown. “A bigger name might have helped it, but I don’t think it will make that much of a difference,” Phil Contrino, editor-in-chief at BoxOffice.com told TheWrap. “At the end of the day, this is an inspiring movie about an American icon that is going to leave people feeling good when they come out of the theaters.” The critics think it's pretty good. Sixty-eight percent of the notices at Movie Review Intelligence are positive. At Rotten Tomatoes, which is owned by Warner Bros., 75 percent of the reviews are positive. Warner Bros. will have the PG-13-rated “42,” which has a production budget in the $40 million range, in roughly 2,900 theaters. “Scary Movie 5” is the first entry in the franchise since 2006. It could have a tough time matching the numbers put up by the earlier films, which all opened above $20 million – with three above $40 million – and averaged a $107 million overall. Also read: Lindsay Lohan, Charlie Sheen Should Get Boost From 'Evil Dead' at Box-Office Lindsay Lohan and Charlie Sheen are in this one, but franchise regulars Anna Farris, Regina King and Marlon Wayans are not. Wayans was in “Haunted House,” Open Road’s horror spoof that debuted with $18 million in January, and we’ll find out if that cuts into the “Scary Movie 5” crowd. The critics don't have opinions because Weinstein hasn't screened it. But the target audience for the PG-13-rated "Scary Movie 5" -- teenagers -- shouldn't mind. David Zuckker produced the film, which cost less than $20 million to produce, and co-wrote with Pat Profit. Malcolm D. Lee directs. The Weinstein Company will have PG-13-rated film in around 3,000 theaters. Category:Blog posts